Find Me
by winniexo
Summary: It was as if she never existed. One day, she was laying beside me, her blonde hair scattered across the pillow. Then as I blink, she was gone. A letter left in her wake. Her elegant handwriting became engraved into my mind, "If you love me, come and find me."


Find Me

Author's Note  
Thank you for even considering to read this story! I hope you're willing to give this a try, even though it's my first story, hopefully it won't be a total disaster, haha. Obviously, this is an AU story that happens in present time, I'm not sure how to put this story idea into the actual Naruto-verse, but hopefully the story makes up for it! The first chapter is a short one, the actual story won't begin until the next chapter.  
I hope you enjoy,  
-Winnie

Summary  
_It was as if she never existed. One day, she was laying beside me, her blonde hair scattered across the pillow. Then as I blink, she was gone. A letter left in her wake. Her elegant handwriting became engraved into my mind, "If you love me, come and find me."_

* * *

Chapter 1: First Night

It's been over a year since I've first met her.

Admittedly, she's nothing like the person I imagined I would be with. She had a tall, slender body with very subtle curves, paired with doe brown eyes and golden blonde hair. She had a cheerful attitude, but had a temper that was easily set off. She would rarely display her affection in public, but seemed to be glued to me in private. She was devilish at most times, but knew when to shower her sweet side,

She was nothing my my previous significant others. The complete opposite of Rin, Kurenai and Anko for sure.

But, that may just be the exact reason why I'm so drawn to her.

Everything that has happened in this past year has been a complete blur, and yet it still fills me with some sort of satisfaction. I haven't admitted everything to her yet, but I know that she's aware of the feelings I have for her, which hopefully, closely resembles the ones that she has for me.

She's asked me many times to describe my feelings towards her, but somehow, I've dodged each request without her knowledge.

Or so I thought.

"Kakashi?" her voice called out to me from the restroom attached to the bedroom.

"Yes?" I responded, as I slipped off the cloth that hid my left eye, lying down on top of the beige comforter that lined her bed.

The light flicked off as she emerged from the now darkened bathroom. She leaned against the doorway, her blonde hair pulled up into the pony tail with her bangs curving around her tan cheeks gently.

Her light brown eyes peered into the single gray one, as her arms came around her body and crossed together beneath her chest.

"How do you really feel about me?" she asked in a voice smaller than her normal one.

I let out a quiet sigh and I leaned my head back onto the pillow beneath me before answering. "How many times will you ask me that question, Shina?"

"As many times as it takes to get you to answer me," she retorted, slight agitation lining her words.

My eye slid shut as I concentrated on the light footsteps that were walking towards me.

The mattress dipped slightly under Shina's weight as she climbed on silently, pulling as side of the comforter up to lay beneath it. Her movements continued a little while longer as she got comfortable.

I could imagine the way she looked now, just as how she looked every night she falls asleep beside me. She would be facing outward with her left arm under her head and the right one gripping the outside of the blanket that covered her.

I looked over at her, turning my head slightly only to meet her brown eyes. She wasn't faced outward, nor did she have an arm under her head, but instead cupped her right hand with her left one, as if she was holding someone's hand.

"What's the matter?" I asked, turning onto my left side completely to face her.

She remained silent as she continued to look me in my eyes.

I could tell that she was deep in thought, but I couldn't say about what.

A light smile formed on her face, as she eyes slid shut. She moved her right arm under her head and brought her left hand close to her chest.

"Goodnight, Kakashi." she whispered before letting out a quiet yawn.

I watched as she fell asleep quickly, her breathing becoming quieter and leveled out.

"Goodnight," I finally responded as I leaned forward to leave a light kiss on her head. I missed the kiss I would receive each night before she would fall asleep, and felt as if it's absence was an omen for something completely unexpected.


End file.
